Mina's Song (Oh My My My) edited
by Venusian Angel
Summary: Edited version of my story Mina's Song hope you. Just a fluffy one-shot AU of Kunzite and Mina growing up and falling in love. Please read and review but please no flames.


A/N...

I posted this story a few years ago and decided to fix it up... I hope you like it

Please review though no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary's Song by Taylor Swift, Sailor Moon or any Disney movies each belong to their creators. This story is for fun and not monetary purposes.

* * *

An old woman with sparkling blue eyes and long gray hair was sitting on the porch in front of her house surrounded by her grand children. She smiled at them and began to recall her memories.

"I was seven and he was nine..."

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

A little seven year old girl with long golden blonde hair was surrounded by three older and bigger boys with her back up against a wall. Standing right in front of her was a boy with platinum blonde hair and cold lavender eyes. To his left was a quite looking boy with dark blue hair and matching eyes. He stared at the girl with a snobbish look on his face. The last boy was standing to the right of the platinum boy. He frightened the little girl the most with his bright red hair and slightly crazed red eyes.

The little girl looked up at the boys towering over her, tears shining in her bright blue eyes. She clutched onto her fluffy white toy kitten as the platinum haired boy took a step towards her.

"Not so brave now, are you little Mina? Now that you don't have your little friends or teachers around. You will pay for trying to protect little Serena."

Mina sniffed her tears away as she held her head up high, even though she was frightened by the red haired boy who was cracking his knuckles loudly.

"You shouldn't try and take what doesn't belong to you! Sere didn't want to go with you. She wanted to stay with me, Raye, Lita and Amy. You're just a meany Diamond! So are you Rubeus and Sapphire!"

Mina glared up at Rubeus as he snarled and tried to grab onto her arm. She growled and kicked him hard in the groin just like her daddy told her to do.

She watched proudly as he doubled over in pain. The grin she had on her face soon disappeared when Diamond and Sapphire both advanced on her pushing her further back into the wall. She gasped slightly as they each grabbed one arm causing her to drop her toy.

Diamond sneered at her. "You will regret hurting our brother little girl!"

Mina's eyes widened as the boy raised his arm up to slap her. Mina tried to struggle out of his and Sapphire's grasp but they were holding on to tightly.

Resigned to her fate she scrunched her eyes up tightly, waiting for the pain but felt nothing.

Mina slowly opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief when she saw a nine year old boy with platinum blonde almost white hair and grey eyes. He was tall for his age and had one big fist gripped around Diamond's hand that was a few centimetres away from Mina's cheek.

He looked at three boys, calmly stating. "You heard her, go away. You three are cowards going after a girl 2 years younger than you. Now go before I hurt you."

The three bullies nodded and ran away frightened of the boy. He was known for being calm and stoic even at his young age but had been trained in martial arts since he was 5 by his father.

Mina grinned at him, the smile lighting up her cherubic face. "Kunzite, you're my hero. The three came after me and I didn't know what to do! So I did like daddy told me and I kicked one really hard. But then I was so afraid cause Demande..."

Kunzite stared at her with one eyebrow raised which caused her to stop talking and blush sheepishly.

"I'm talking to much again aren't I Kunzy? Mummy and daddy say that ever since I learnt to talk I haven't stopped. I'm sorry."

Kunzite shook his head slightly but he couldn't keep the slight hint of fondness out of his voice. "I know Mina, we have grown up together. You did good with kicking Rubeus but next time run away. Three against one isn't a fair fight."

He bent down and picked up her toy kitten before brushing off the dirt and handing it back to her. "Arty is a little dirty but just get your mum to clean him up a bit. Now let's get you home."

Mina nodded and smiled bashfully at him as he handed over her favourite toy a gift from her father, which had been named after him. She gently put her small hand into his larger one that he held out to her.

Kunzite walked Mina back to her home, with her chattering away brightly as she skipped beside him swinging their intertwined hands.

When they reached her house Mina's smile grew wider as she saw her mother and father sitting on the porch with Kunzite's parents.

She let go of Kunzite's hand as she ran into the arms of a tall thin man with long white hair and clear green eyes. He smiled at her fondly as she picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek. Mina was definitely daddy's little girl.

She laughed as her mother a pretty woman with curly black hair and blue eyes leant over to tickle her.

Kunzite walked more sedately into the arms of his mother a beautiful woman with long pink hair and red eyes. Next to him his father a tall man with white blonde hair that matched his own and golden eyes patted him on his back in welcome.

Mina grinned as she smiled adoringly up at her father. "Daddy, mummy Kunzite is my hero. I was trapped by bullies and I did what you said daddy and I kicked one really hard but it just made them angry. One was about to hit me and Kunzite came in like a prince from Disney and saved me!"

Helios, Kunzite's father chuckled as he looked between her son and the little girl that was like a daughter to him. She couldn't help but tease the two. "Does that mean that you two are going to get married and live happily ever after like in Disney?"

Artemis, Mina's father couldn't help but join in, even though it was his little girl it was still funny to see her reactions to boys and to stir up Kunzite. Kunzite so rarely showed emotion that it was like a competition between himself and Helios to get him to react to their teasing.

"You two are going to fall in love and we will have the cutest grandchildren. Kunzite and Mina sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

Mina stuck her tongue out of her mouth as she made a disgusted look on her face. "Yuck daddy! He is a boy and he has cooties! He may be my hero but he is still a boy and plus he is my best friend! I would never marry my best friend I want a real prince!"

Kunzite's face remained impassive but his cheeks turned bright red as he crossed his arms. "DAD! That would never happen, Mina is my friend. Also she is TWO years younger than me and girls are gross.

Artemis laughed as he kissed Mina on the cheek making her giggle in delight before putting her back down. "That's the way it always starts princess."

Both Mina and Kunzite made a face at each other as they laughed and went inside the house to watch some TV.

Luna, Mina's mother rolled her eyes fondly at her husband as she swatted him softly on the arm. "Stop teasing Artemis. They are both still too young to even think about that. I for one don't want Mina to have a boyfriend for a long time!"

Kunzite's mother Rini nodded her head in agreement before leaning over and whispering in Luna's ear. "Those two idiot men think that it's a joke but I can see that those two will end up together one day."

Luna and Rini looked inside the window to see the two children asleep on the couch. Mina was all curled up into Kunzite's side with her small fist wrapped around some of his long hair, while he had his arm around her tightly and his head resting on top of hers.

The two mothers shared a soft smile as Luna sighed. "Oh my my my. I hope they do fall in love."

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**

Mina was now 12 years old and had the hints of becoming a woman. She still had a bit of baby fat on her face and had yet to develop the curves that would take her from a cute girl to a drop dead gorgeous woman.

Kunzite was 14 had just hit puberty causing him to shoot up to just below 6' tall. He had started to develop muscles and his face had begun to thin out exposing his fantastic jaw line that showed that he would be a handsome man.

The two had stayed friends but Mina seemed to be the only person that could annoy him or get a rise out of him.

The two were outside around the tree in Mina's backyard after watching Mina's favourite movie, Disney's 'Sleeping Beauty'.

Kunzite sat with his back against the tree as he tried to concentrate on his homework. He had just started high school and was determined to get good marks and get into an Ivy League college and he knew it would take a lot of hard work.

Mina on the other hand was dancing around and singing loudly. She was singing many of the songs from the movie dressed in her pink dress that looked like Aurora's.

She frowned as she noticed Kunzite sitting down and doing homework.

"Ugh Kunzite you are such a bore! Why are you doing homework for! It's such a beautiful day."

Kunzite looked up at her from his books with his trademark expression, an impassive look with just his right eyebrow raised.

"I need to do well Mina. I want to go to college and become a lawyer."

Mina huffed as she cut him off. "To defend the less fortunate and to be someone that people can follow and respect blah blah blah. So boring! Come and sing with me Kunzy! I know you know the words."

She smiled cheekily as she began to dance around like in the movie while she sang, her voice beautifully melodic even for her young age. "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes it's so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. La-a la-a la-a-a-a-a-a-a-a. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once. The way you did... "

Mina stopped spinning and glared at him when she didn't hear his voice join in where it was meant to. She stamped her foot as she berated him. "That's where the man sings Kunzite! Come on. I am Princess Aurora and you can be Prince Phillip. Now sing!"

Kunzite's eye started to twitch as he tried to keep his nonchalant look on his face. "I am not singing Mina. Boys don't sing it's too girly."

She snickered at him slightly before bounding up to him and smiling sweetly at him with a cheeky smile on her face. "Oh but watching Sleeping Beauty is such a masculine thing to do Kunzy. Plus let's not mention the time you cried when Bambi's mother died."

Kunzite glared at her with a small pout on his face. The only person that could cause him to show emotion was her.

"What about the tears when Mufasa died or when you though the beast had died. And remind me again who was it that was singing along with 'A Whole New World' last time we watched Aladdin."

Kunzite stood up letting his books drop hazardly around him as he growled. "Mina stop it. I am very masculine. I am a man now I don't do any of that stuff so just stop talking."

Mina scoffed as she stared up at him as she crossed her arms. "What are you going to do about it?"

His mouth set into a thin line as he glared at her. "I will beat you up. I am bigger than you."

The two glared at each other for a few seconds until Mina laughed and smiled at him fondly. "You would never hurt a girl let alone me. You have always been bigger than me Kunzy and probably always will be. Not to mention you have been saying that for years every time I annoy you and you still have never laid a hand on me and there is no way you will start now."

Kunzite stared at her hard before her sighed knowing that what she said was the truth. His parents brought him up to never hurt a girl and to always treat them with respect. And as much as Mina annoyed him sometimes she was still his best friend and would always hold a special place in his heart.

He looked down at her to see her beautiful cornflower blue eyes staring innocently up at him and her dazzling smile that would always brighten up anybodies day. He sighed as a small smile crept onto his lips. "Fine. What part are we singing?"

Mina squealed and flung her arms around his neck pulling him in for a quick hug. It was lucky she was so athletic or she wouldn't have been tall enough to hug him properly.

When she pulled away she began to sing again as she twirled around copying the dance from the movie. This time he joined in with the singing and did the choreographed dance with her that he had learnt from watching the movie numerous times with her as it was her favourite.

His voice was nowhere near as good as hers but he was a very good dancer due to his sporting background that taught him how to move lightly and gracefully on his feet.

After they finished the song Mina was held in Kunzite's arms like Aurora was held by Phillip in the film. She sighed sadly as she looked up at him through long dark eyelashes.

"Kunzite, will you kiss me? I want to be a princess and in all the Disney movies the princess gets a kiss and I have never kissed anybody."

Kunzite turned bright red and he immediately dropped his arms and stepped away from her."Mina there is no way I am kissing you. You are only 12 and wouldn't it be weird? You are like my little sister."

Mina didn't understand his reluctance as her parents had yet to explain to her the birds and the bees. All she knew was that the Disney couples always shared a kiss and that she wanted to be like the beautiful women in the films and get her fairytale ending.

She pouted slightly as she looked up at him. "Please Kunzite, I want to be a princess."

Kunzite shook his head and crossed his arms with his formidable face on that usually scared everybody away from him.

Mina just giggled at his face and smirked as she knew how to get him to do anything she wanted. She put an innocent expression on her face as she shrugged. "Okay Kunzy. I guess you are just to chicken to kiss me."

He glared at her as he huffed. "I am not chicken."

"Sure you aren't Kunzite. Well prove it. I dare you to kiss me."

Kunzite looked a little bit panicked but that look soon turned to determination when Mina started clucking like a chicken.

Mina turned to look at him and gulped at the expression on his face. It was the one he had whenever he was taking charge and it usually meant he got what he wanted. She panicked slightly when she saw the intense look on his face, she clearly hadn't thought it through.

Her romantic side kicked in and she wanted her first kiss to be like the fairytales with her handsome prince that she was in love with. She didn't want it to be from a dare.

Kunzite reached for her but Mina screamed as she ran away from him. "I was joking! I don't want you to kiss me!"

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

Kunzite had reached the age of 18 and had grown into a tall, strong and handsome man. He was waiting at Mina's house and looked dashing in a black suit, black button up shirt and gold tie. In his hand was a small white rose corsage with a gold ribbon.

It was the night of his senior prom and he had asked Mina to go with him last minute as he had just broken up with the red-haired bitch and needed someone to go with. She had been invited by other boys, and as a sophomore it would have been the only way she would be allowed to attend the prom for juniors and seniors but she had said no. This was because Kunzite had warned her against going to the prom as he knew what a lot of the boys in his class thought about her.

Kunzite sighed as he thought about all the happy times they had spent together. No matter what his friends said to him he couldn't help but think of her as that cute little girl with big blue eyes and a bright red ribbon holding her hair up.

A delicate cough brought him out of his memories. He turned around and his mouth almost dropped open at what he saw.

Now he finally saw what the rest of the male population of the school did when they looked at Mina. It was the first time he had seen her all dressed up and wearing makeup as she never usually bothered with it at school as she loved sports and makeup would wreck her skin.

He always knew she was pretty even without makeup but tonight she looked like Venus, the goddess of beauty. His friends and class mates would always ask why he hadn't tapped that yet but he would always ignore them and maintain they were just friends. They would always call him stupid and that if they had known Mina for as long as he had they wouldn't be just friends but Kunzite had never fully understood until then.

Her blonde hair shined like spun golden curls piled into an intricate style on her head leaving her black bare. Her heart face shaped was flawless and her blue eyes shone brightly as they were emphasised by the black smoky effect. Her lips shone a peachy gold and his eyes were drawn to them as she nervously bit her lip softly.

"Do I like okay? I know I don't have the voluptuous curves like Beryl but hopefully I am a good enough substitute."

After that comment he couldn't help but eye her body. Her curves were shown off beautifully in the tight silky golden gown with a slight v-neck. She had the perfect hourglass shape that was slim and toned. He almost chocked when she turned around and he saw that most of the back was bare apart from the inch thick straps that went over her shoulders before crossing just above her bottom (**AN Dress that Kate Hudson wore in How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days.)**

He was an idiot for not noticing how drop dead gorgeous his best friend had become. She was no longer that little girl, she had grown up and he had finally noticed.

"Is the dress ok? I had to get it pretty last minute so I hope its good enough for the girl on the arm of the Student Body President."

Kunzite smiled and nodded as he handed over the corsage that matched his boutonniere. "You are way prettier than Beryl. I couldn't ask for a better date."

Mina smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she put on the corsage. "I am so sorry for what she did to you. Cheating on you and trying to make out like it's your fault was just horrible of her. I may have got into a huge fight with her at school yesterday."

Kunzite eyed her for injuries before he put on his patented look. "I'm guessing you won?"

She giggled as she nodded. "After years of being trained by my father and you of course I could take that witch. She stood no chance against me. Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it. So let's just have a great time tonight, rub it in her face that you have the new head-cheerleader on your arm and get the ultimate revenge of you moving on and being happy without her. You know she just expects you to come crawling back, so we are going to show her that she isn't queen of the school anymore."

Kunzite stared at his beautiful friend and smiled fondly. Warmth spread up through him when he thought of what she had done for him and how much she cared for him.

The smile on his face quickly fell when he realised that the feelings he felt or his friend were more than platonic. He always claimed for her to be a friend because he didn't want to admit to himself that his life would be empty without her. It wasn't just her looks that made him fall for her. It was her bright and bubbly personality. The way she was always there for him when he needed her, she was fiercely loyal and defended him. She was his greatest supporter and cheered him up whenever he felt bogged down by everything. She was the sunshine in his life and he never wanted to lose her, so he refused to show how much he cared for her.

Mina could see Kunzite was thinking about something so she gently grabbed his arm pulling him from his thoughts as she pulled him towards the living room.

"Come on you know our mothers will want millions of photos and no doubt our fathers will want to tease us, mine might possibly want to threaten you I am not sure."

The two posed for photos as their mothers had tears in their eyes.

Artemis subtly pulled Kunzite to the side as Mina was getting fussed over about how beautiful she looked.

"I trust you Kunzite, you have been her best friend for years and I have come to think of you as the son I never had but it is a father's duty to threaten his daughter's dates. So if you let anything happen to her tonight or if you do anything to harm my baby girl I will cause you a world of pain. Do you understand?"

Kunzite nodded as he spoke with conviction. "I care about Mina very much and I would rather die than let anything happen to her. I will take care of her I promise."

Artemis smiled at his words as he patted him on the back.

"I know son. I still think of her as my little girl and would rather her never date but if she has to be with someone, you would be my choice. You are much better for her than that stupid ex of her Ace, the snivelling little prick. I know you will treat her right. Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel or you might lose her."

Kunzite nodded and gave a small smile to Artemis before he went over to Mina to take her to the prom.

The two enjoyed their night immensely apart from one incident when Beryl had tried to get back at Mina but it was quickly handled with Mina unscathed. Beryl severely underestimated how much the others in the school liked Mina and hated her.

Mina had even convinced Kunzite to loosen up a bit and dance. The two shared a slow dance near the end of the night just before Kunzite had to get Mina home. Kunzite had been so caught up in the moment and the new emotions he was feeling that he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Mina's mouth. She initially froze but soon melted into his embrace as she too let herself go.

The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't even realise the song had stopped. It took Kunzites friend Jadeite wolf whistling and making inappropriate comments, to break them out of their little world.

Kunzite cleared his throat and avoided Mina's eyes. "We should get you home. Your father would be worried."

He turned around and walked away leaving Mina to stare after him in confusion. She sighed as she followed him and hopped into his car.

The drive back to her house was spent in uncomfortable silence which made Mina's confusion turn into hurt and anger. Just as they reached her house she exploded.

"What the hell Kunzite! You can't just kiss me like that and then ignore me for the rest of the night!"

Kunzite's adopted his usually stone mask. "It was a mistake. We could never be together Mina. So we should just forget it ever happened."

Mina scoffed as she turned to him. "Why could we never be together Kunzite?"

"We just can't Mina."

"You want to be a lawyer right? So let's argue this case. You say all the reasons why we couldn't work and if I can come up with counter arguments you give us a chance. Please Kunzite."

Kunzite made the mistake of looking at Mina. She looked so beautiful in the dim light and her eyes were shining with a thin layer of tears. Her lips were in a small pout and she just looked so vulnerable that he couldn't help but agree with her terms.

"Fine. Well first is that I am older than you."

Mina rolled her eyes knowing that would be his first point. "You are only two years older than me Kunzite not twenty. I am 16 and therefore it's fully legal. Nobody looks down on a two year age gap."

Kunzite blushed as he cleared his throat. "You are younger therefore less experienced and more naive."

Mina blushed as she giggled softly. "Kunzite you know I have dated more people than you right? You have only been with Beryl. I dated Ace, Jamie and Yaten. Also I hate to break it to you but you know I am not inexperienced right? I am not a virgin."

"WHAT! When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him as she shook her head. "You didn't tell me when you first slept with Beryl, it was Jadeite that told me. Plus it would have been super awkward to tell you. We are best friends but something's are easier to tell the girls. Next point in your argument."

Kunzite tried to control his anger at the thought of Mina being with someone else. He sighed as he moved on. "Our personalities are too different."

Mina giggled. "That is what makes us work so well. I help bring you out of your shell and make sure that you don't isolate yourself too much in your work and leadership roles. Whereas you ground me and make sure I don't act too impulsively. We are ying and yang and we fit perfectly. Plus we have some similarities like our leadership skills, our loyalty, our dedication to our duties or loved ones and our sense of right and wrong. So yes we have differences but we have similarities too. We complement each other perfectly."

"I am going to college at the end of this year. Long distance relationships don't work."

Mina sighed as she gently rested her palm on his cheek turning his head to look at her.

"I would rather have a moment with you than a lifetime with anyone else Kunzite. Don't you see that? How do we know we won't last if we don't even give it a go?"

Kunzite swallowed hard as he said the main reason for his reluctance to be with her. "If we break up, I lose my best friend in the world. I know I am not meant to admit this but I am afraid of my life without you Mina. I would much rather stay as friends and be in your life than to have a few months and lose you forever. I'm scared because I think I am falling for you Mina and I have never felt this way before."

Mina smiled softly as a tear ran down her face, she knew how hard it was for Kunzite to talk about his feelings... Kunzite reached up and gently rubbed it away.

"I will always be in your life Kunzite you will never lose me but I want more now. You may be falling for me but I have already fallen for you Kunzite, hard. Ever since we were kids you were my hero. Please Kunzite, don't walk away from this because you are afraid. It amazes me how strong and tough you are when it comes to everything else but when it comes to me you are more gentle and careful. I love you."

Kunzite looked up into her eyes, his eyes shining. He couldn't keep his feelings in anymore. He leant over the car and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

Mina quickly managed to undo her seatbelt and slide onto his lap as she placed gentle kisses down his throat.

He let out a small moan as she straddled his lap and pushed her body up against his.

Kunzite couldn't stop the automatic motion of his hips jerking up against hers as he pulled her head down kissing her hard as he threaded his hands through her silky hair.

She shivered and moaned softly as his calloused hands slid softly down her bare back as he started sucking on her neck.

The two were about to get more hot and heavy when a knock on the window broke them out of their lust filled minds.

Mina blushed red when she saw how fogged the car was, while Kunzite sheepishly wound down his window to see the stern looking face of their fathers.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Okay that's enough. Go to bed Mina, we shall talk about this tomorrow."

Mina was mortified as she nodded and got out of the car. She sent Kunzite one last loving look as she made her way inside.

Kunzite gulped as he looked at Artemis. "I am sorry Sir. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. I respect and love Mina very much."

Artemis sighed and nodded. "You're a good kid Kunzite but we will have to make some new rules now that you are dating. I am happy for you two but I would prefer if you guys slow it down a bit."

Kunzite nodded as he wound the window back up and buried his head in his hands out of embarrassment.

Outside of the car Helios and Artemis shared a look of slight amusement.

"I know we joked about it but who would of thought they would actually fall in love." Artemis said as they heard Mina a sweet love song.

Helios nodded but couldn't help but worry. He cared for both the teens and didn't want them to get hurt. "I know what you mean, I just hope my son will take good care of her."

"He better take good care of her. I don't care if he is your son. If he hurts her I will hurt him."

The two friends looked at each other in discomfort until their wives stepped in to calm them down.

Rini smiled fondly as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "We knew it was coming."

Luna nodded in agreement as she looked at the photos of the two of them, on the digital camera.

"Oh my, they do make a cute couple don't they."

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

Kunzite and Mina had been together for 2 blissful years. They managed to stay together when Kunzite went off to college 9 hours away and made a long distance relationship look easy. They would always spend holidays with each other and always made time for each other. Of course they wished that they could see each other more often but they were happy and never fought about anything until now.

Mina was sitting in the front seat of his truck in her pyjamas. He had come to pick her up at 2 am because he had something he had to talk to her about. He was showing no emotion but she could tell that something was bothering him. She had no idea what it was but she was worried as he usually told her everything.

"What's wrong Kunz? Why did you wake me up at this time? You know my mum and dad will kill me if they find me up this late."

He looked at his hands on the steering wheel as he gripped it tightly trying to hold the anger in.

"I had to talk to you about something I heard. I know everybody gets a little... rowdy once they finish high school but why did you do it?"

Mina looked at him in confusion as she heard the anger in his voice. "Why did I do what?"

Kunzite took a few breaths barely keeping in the anger. "Why did you fool around with Jadeite?"

Mina's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? I have never been with Jadeite. I love you and he has been after Raye for years."

Kunzite couldn't believe what he was hearing and couldn't stand to look at that innocent look she had perfected over the years. He tried to keep the anger inside but he exploded. "DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT INNOCENT ACT WITH ME! I SAW YOU KISSING HIM AT THE BONFIRE! I CAME HOME FROM COLLEGE EARLY TO SURPRISE YOU BUT INSTEAD I SAW YOU LOCKING LIPS WITH MY EX-FRIEND."

Mina's eyes widened with understanding but she grew angry that he jumped to conclusions. She managed to keep her voice down even though she was wanting to explode. "I didn't kiss him Kunzite. He had just arrived and came over to say hello since Raye was running late. We went to kiss on the cheek we both accidentally went the wrong way and our lips touched. We both pulled back immediately and laughed about it. It was an accidental touch of lips not even a kiss. It didn't mean anything. Raye even laughed about it with us once we told her. I was going to tell you about it tomorrow on our daily Skype call."

Kunzite glared at her, feeling a slight bit of doubt but his pride stopped him from admitting he was wrong. "Yeah right! I know you have always thought her was good looking. What was going to stop you from going for him when I was away at college?"

Mina felt the tears in her eyes. He was meant to trust her and understand that she loved him with all her heart. "Just take me home Kunzite."

Kunzite saw her with tears in her eyes and her crushed look but was still too fired up to care.

They drove back to her house in silence and once they reached her house Mina unbuckled her seatbelt before turning to him. She couldn't keep it in anymore and tears began running down her face causing his anger to disappear when he saw how broken he was.

"I may have thought he was good looking but that was when I was 15 Kunzite and once he got with Raye, I saw him as a big brother! After you and I got together I never even thought twice about another man. It was always you Kunzite. There was never anybody else for me. I wish you would see that but most of all I wish you could trust me. I would never cheat on you and the fact that you thought I would hurts me the most. Goodbye Kunzite."

She slammed the door and ran to her house this was the first time she said goodnight without giving him a kiss since before they got together. Even over Skype she would blow him a kiss. He stared after her and watched her mother sleepily open the door and Mina fall into her mother's arms before she slammed the door shut behind her.

He let a tear fall down his face as he drove off. He made it half way down the street before he turned the truck back around. He stayed outside her house texting and calling as he tried to rectify his mistake but Mina wouldn't reply. Soon after the sun rose Artemis came out to the car with a resigned look on his face.

"She is going to need time Kunzite. She said she doesn't want to see you again. I am sorry."

Kunzite sighed and nodded as he tried to respect her wishes. What he feared most had happened, he lost his best friend and the girl of his dreams, all because of his own fear that he wasn't good enough for her.

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

After their first and only fight Kunzite never contacted her again. Mina left for college not expecting to see Kunzite ever again. After about 2 months of trying to forget him and failing she wanted him back in her life even if they were just friends. She had tried to contact him but he never responded to her.

The two hadn't seen or talked to each other for over a year and she missed him deeply but knew that he would want her to be happy. She tried moving on but each time she met a guy she found herself comparing them to Kunzite and frankly none of them ever measured up.

Mina returned home for the first time after her first year of college was up. She said hello to her parent and got settled into her old room. It wasn't long before she was overrun with memories about Kunzite. He had been such an important part of her life.

She sighed and decided to drive down to the creek that she and Kunzite had spent so much time. She walked out of her car and stood on the creek bed. She intended to go and finally let go of her love for Kunzite once and for all but fate had something else in mind.

When Mina arrived at the creek she made her way to their spot and was shocked to see Kunzite sitting there with his head in his hands. He must have heard her gasp because he looked up at her and blinked.

The two looked at each other neither of them moving. Mina smiled slightly lifting a hand to wave at him. He looked so different from last time she saw him he was paler, his hair wasn't neat, he had a small beard and his eyes no longer held the shine she was used to seeing in his beautiful grey eyes. He looked like a mess, like he had lost everything in the world. She slowly walked over to him.

"Hi, how have you been?"

He stared at her but it seemed as though he was seeing through her; it was like he wasn't sure she was really there. "Mina? Is that you or are you another mirage? I keep thinking I'm seeing you but it's stupid of me to think you would come back to me."

Mina gently placed her hand on his arm trying to get him to focus on her, seeing the usually strong man so broken caused her pain and regret. Her touch seemed to bring life back into him. His eyes flickered to life and he finally focused on her. Before she could move out of reach he pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her. She hesitated for a second wondering if she should be doing this but she couldn't help but realise how right it felt and how perfectly they fit together. Her senses were clouded and her rational brain seemed to shut off. She melted into his touch as the emptiness she had since their break up began to fill. He was the only one that ever made her feel that way.

When he pulled away from her breaking the kiss and her brain was no longer clouded she felt the pain and anger towards him come rushing back."Kunzite what are you doing? We broke up remember? It was your doing all because trust me!"

He looked at her as his eyes filled up with tears. Mina was shocked by the tears, she had never seen him cry after he turned 14, he always was of the firm belief that men don't cry. "I know Mina and I'm so sorry. I just saw you kissing him and I got so angry. I have always thought you were too good for me and I just... I just... I missed you. This past year has been hell for me. Without you in my life, my life is just darkness. You have always been the light in my life."

Mina looked at him with sympathy as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You thought I was too good for you?"

He nodded slightly as he stared at the ground. She let out a small sob. "Oh Kunzite, why couldn't you just talk to me about it? We could have fixed things before they had gotten so bad."

"I know I was an idiot and that is the one thing in my life I will regret forever. It cost me you and I know I will never have you back." He whispered as he turned away from her.

Mina let out the breath she was holding and walked up to Kunzite wrapping her arms around him. He looked down at her as she snuggled closer into his chest.

"M-Mina what are you doing?"

"Oh Kunzite, you are such an idiot sometime. I loved you then and I still love you now. I tried moving on but like I said all those years ago. It was always you Kunzite, there was never anybody else and there never will be. Nobody would ever make me feel the way you do."

Kunzite smiled for the first time in a year and Mina felt like it was the sun coming up for the first time after a long cold winter. He pulled her closer into his embrace as Mina giggled slightly

"I love you Mina so much and I promise I will never do anything to hurt you ever again."

She smiled as she stared deep in his eyes, conveying all the love and trust she had for him. "I know Kunzite. It will be you and me forever."

Kunzite nodded and suddenly an idea came into his head. It was one he had thought of many times but dismissed as something out of his reach.

He let go of her and she looked at him with a brief look of hurt in her eyes. Kunzite smiled at her reassuringly as he knelt down on one knee with a look of pure adoration.

"Mina, Will you marry me?"

Mina's hand flew up to her mouth to cover her gasp of shock as she stepped back. "Wh-what? We just got back together Kunzite."

"I know Mina but like you said it will always be you and me forever. So why not make it official? I know we are still young but I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

A smile broke over Mina's face and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Not unless you get me a ring. What kind of proposal doesn't have a ring?"

He smiled as he fondly remembered her weird sense of humour. "I have that covered."

Mina watched in confusion and a tiny bit of hope as he pulled out a chain from underneath his shirt. Hanging on the chain was a beautiful ring. It was white gold with yellow gold vines entwined around the band. Then on the top there was a diamond in the shape of a rose.

"Your grandmother's ring, I remember when she gave that to you. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly on her ring finger and both of them took it as a sign.

"When my grandmother was dying she told me to give this to the woman I would always love. My grandfather made it for her when they got engaged. There is nobody I love more than you and I remember you said you loved it when I showed it to you. So will you marry me... now that I have the ring?"

Mina let out a giggle as she threw her arms around his broad shoulders with tears of joy running down her face. "Of course I will."

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

The church was beautifully decorated with yellow and white roses. Mina had chosen them because yellow roses meant friendship and white meant pure love. She chose them because it represented the two of them so well. They started off as friends and that turned into love.

The church was filling up with the townspeople, their friends and their family. Kunzite was at the end of the alter waiting nervously for his beautiful bride.

His mother gave him a smile and a thumbs up as she sat beside Mina's mother. It was then the wedding march began and he saw Mina walk out on her father's arm.

He felt his breath hitch at the sight of her she truly was a goddess. The dress had off the shoulder sleeves and clung to her torso showing off her feminine figure as the rest of the dress flowed loosely from her waist to pool at her feet. She kept it simple with only beads placed on the top half of the white dress. Her hair was curled and piled on her head; she wore no veil but instead had a white flower in her hair to signify their new beginning.

She smiled as she walked slowly down the aisle holding her yellow and white bouquet of roses tightly. The crowd watched her seemingly float towards Kunzite and tears were starting to fall, especially from their mothers.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kunzite she reached the altar. Her father smiled and gave him her hand as he whispered to him. "There is nobody else I would prefer to give my baby to."

After he spoke to Kunzite Artemis turned to Mina with tears in his eyes as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Mina sniffed as she tried to keep her tears in, before giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

She turned to face Kunzite and any worries she had faded away at the look of love and devotion in his eyes.

Kunzite winked at her and mouthed 'I love you.'

Mina returned the sentiment as she too tried to convey all the love she had for him.

The priest began the ceremony and the two were so lost in each other's eyes that they almost forget to say "I do."

Luckily they were nudged by their best man Jadeite and Maid of Honour Raye, just in time to say "I do".

The couple said their vows and placed the rings on each other's fingers, both shining with happiness.

The priest finished. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kunzite wasted no time and swept Mina up in his arms. The two shared a passionate embrace as cheers were heard from those in the church. As they made their way out of the church they both smiled at their parents and Mina let her tears fall as she saw her mother's tears.

Years had passed and the two were still blissfully happy. Mina had given birth to two children a little boy and girl. They sat on the porch of the house that used to belong to Mina's parents, they had given it to them as a wedding gift. Mina and Kunzite loved the house very much as it held so many memories of their good times and even some bad times but they knew that life was a journey of highs and lows. The lows are what help you to appreciate the good in life.

Kunzite smiled fondly as he joined his wife and daughter on the swinging chair.

"I can't believe how perfect everything is." Mina sighed as she rocked backwards and forwards with her one year old daughter in her arms.

Kunzite nodded in agreement as he held their 3 year old son. He sat down beside Mina and put his arm around her as they watched the sun set.

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**

The old lady finished the story as a tear fell down her aged but still beautiful face.

The youngest child who was about 5 looked up at her grandmother and sighed wistfully.

"Wow granny. It's like a fairytale. Did you live happily ever after?"

Mina smiled at the child that had her husband's stormy grey eyes and her own golden blonde hair. "Yes sweetie. I definitely got my happy ending."

An old man walked out of the house and sat down next to Mina. She smiled up at him and noticed his eyes still shone they way they were young

"Okay kids, your mother and father are inside with dinner." Kunzite said. The children all smiled and cheered as they jumped up and raced into the house that Mina had lived in her whole life.

"Were you telling our story again darling_?"_

Mina giggled, after all these years she was still the light in his life. "The children love it and I do too."

"Oh my my my. You have got to stop telling that story." Kunzite joked.

Mina smiled and melted into his embrace. "I will stop telling the story when we stop loving each other."

He sighed and kissed her head, "Well I guess the story will never stop being told."

Mina grinned softly and closed her eyes letting his heart beat soothe her to sleep.

"I guess not."

* * *

A/N... I really hope you liked it. In it the wedding scene isn't fantastic because I honestly know nothing about weddings I have only been to one and I was like 8 when I went to it so I am not sure what they say so rather than stuff it up completely I didn't write vows or anything. Also I am aware that the fact that he proposed when so young and just when they are getting back together is a little strange but they are in love and people to crazy things when they are in love.

I also wasn't completely happy with the ending but I wasn't sure how to finish it but oh well.


End file.
